The Emerald from a Different Cut
by missingmontyoum
Summary: A steven universe fanfic from a different perspective
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start. Where was I? I looked around to study my surroundings: I'm in a Beta Kindergarten. I look at myself. A forest green color accents my light green colored skin. A dark green emerald, reflecting the moonshine, appears on my left arm. I hear talking coming from a few meters away. "Checking the Beta Kindergarten for anymore Quartz warriors, My Diamond." I went to see who was speaking. I see a peridot talking into a hologramlike screen. "Hurry it up we're losing, badly. Inform any Jasper, Amethyst, or Emerald to get to the battlefield. I will send you the coordinates shortly." I hear a booming voice from the other line. " _White Diamond"_ I mutter. "Who's there?" I hear the peridot demand, looking to my direction. I hide behind a rock so she won't see me. I realize I wasn't fast enough when she fires her hand gun at the rock, destroying it instantly. "Who are you?" She demands.

"Emerald"

"Which Emerald?" She asked snobbish. Silently inspecting me.

"Cut O211 Facet 6U7"

The look of surprise on her face alerted me. "I thought you were shattered by the rebellion?!" "What is it?" I heard the powerful voice once more. Realizing her Diamond was still on the line peridot looks back to her screen. "U-uh, My Diamond, I believe you might want to see this." She said fear striking her face. "It better be good peridot or else I will have you shattered for your incompetence." I heard the voice once more, it is becoming more and more familiar to me. Peridot face her screen towards me. I face a large pale figure her aura old yet familiar. "An Emerald? I don't see the point of this peridot." She said her voice lined with annoyance. "Her cut is O211 Facet 6U7!" Peridot states to the Diamond. "Show her to me." She says her voice cold yet dangerous. Peridot turns the screen to me again. I could feel the Diamond inspect me once more like looking for something that wasn't showing up. I could feel her eyes moving from the gem on my arm to a slight scar that ran from my right eye to my mid neck. "Bring her to homeworld now." I hear her voice boom at the peridot. "Y-yes My Diamond." I hear her say before turning of the screen. "Come", she says afraid to look into my eyes. I follow her onto a small ship that reminded me of an escape pod. She set in the coordinates for homeworld and hopped out. Before I could say anything, the ship started moving at high speed. I looked out the small window only to see stars passing by at an incredible speed.

I felt the ship land with ease. I opened the door just to find myself surrounded by agates, sapphires, quartzes, and a pearl. I heard murmurs and rumors starting to spread. "What is an Emerald doing here?" "She doesn't belong anywhere near the Diamonds." "Silence" I hear coming from a blue palanquin. I see a blue figure emerge, her eyes covered by a blue cloth. "What is your explanation for disturbing my court?" She said her voice dangerously cold. I walked closer to her to look at her eyes underneath her hood. Her eyes a shining blue lined with tears. "Give My Diamond an answer." Her pearl said quietly. "White Diamond sent for me." I say hoping that I wasn't the cause of making her cry. "Then you must be THE Emerald" an agate emphasized. "The peridot put in the wrong coordinates" another one stated. "How do you guys know this?" I ask them confusingly while looking around. They looked to each other and back at me until one walked up to explain to me. "White Diamond's pearl overheard the whole thing, and we all know how talkative that pearl is" She said with a slight chuckle in her voice. "But why am I here? I don't remember anybody or why I'm any use to White Diamond. I mean, I'm just a measly Emerald." I say. I hear the murmurs resume. "Did she lose her memory?" "Obviously." I look back to Blue Diamond hoping I could heal her sorrow, I give her a small smile. Her tears fell from her face and said to her entourage, "Leave us." I see her entourage leave without a word and her pearl beckon me to follow them. I shyly follow them into her palanquin.

I see a small gem flying with water wings by Blue Diamond's throne. She seemed to be whispering to something behind the throne. I drew nearer. "NO, I am not going to tell you when she's here." I hear a small screech from behind the throne. "Stop it. You should be by your Diamond right now." I hear a small groan. "No." "Please?" I hear its creepy voice. I looked at the couple as I got hit by a missile. "Emmy!" I hear a new childish voice I look down at the citrine. I look up to the other gem who was shaking her head. An Aquamarine and a Citrine? They must be the next Elite. I backed away and bowed to them. Aquamarine lowered, both looked very confused. "Oh, c'mon Emmy it's us you don't have to do formalities." I hear the citrine say. Now I was confused. I look up to Blue Diamond for an explanation. She said to them, "She lost her memory." "Is that even possible?" I hear Citrine say. "Yes, actually in some cases living organisms forget traumatic experiences so they won't have to go through all the nightmares of war" Aquamarine explained. "Then we need to inform White," Blue Diamond said wiping away her tears. She pulled out a diamond shaped 3-dimensional object and turned it. A hologramlike screen popped up. "Diamond hotline, White Diamond" I hear the pearl say. "Please connect me through," I hear her say. "Of course, Blue Diamond." I saw the power white figure appear on the screen once more. "Is something wrong, Blue?" I hear her voice lined with concern. "Your Emerald has showed up in front of my entourage, showing major signs of memory loss." She said indicating I was _her Emerald_. "I'll shatter that peridot when she gets back from her mission." I hear the powerful voice once again. "Let me see her," White Diamond showing her soft side once more. Blue Diamond picks me up gently and puts me on her shoulder. I look at the old, gentle yet powerful eyes of White Diamond. "Oh, my Emerald," I hear her sigh. "The next elite will drop her off at the\ temple," Blue Diamond says to White. "Okay, just make sure she's safe please." I hear she sigh again and turn off the hot line. "That must mean she's staying the night?!" I hear Citrine say as she squealed once more. "Only if Yellow is okay with it" I hear Blue Diamond's voice say with a slight smirk. "Ughhh, but you know she'll say no!" I look to Citrine exaggerating immensely. "That's the point" I hear Aquamarine say. I look at Blue Diamond and the next elite and can't help but laugh.


	2. Family

**White Diamond's POV**

I thought my Emerald was shattered by protecting Pink, I mean it looks like her. She has the same gem placement and her aura is no different. Then how is she alive, where did she get that scar?

I don't know anything anymore. I just know that is My Emerald.

 **Emerald's POV**

"What are you laughing at, Emmy?" Citrine said flipping her long yellowish hair at me. Aquamarine also confused turned to look at me showing her round gem on her thigh. "You guys are too much like a family. I mean with you guys always arguing kind of reminds me of sisters." Blue Diamond gives Citrine a yellowish diamond device and she is hesitant to take it. When she

does she open it and I hear an annoying voice on the other line. "Diamond hotline, oh it's you" the voice said and I heard another voice came up, "Is it My baby? Give me the screen," I saw yellow diamond so concerned for the citrine. "oh, praise white, you're okay. Where have you been I've been worried sick." "I'm fine yellow I'm just with Aqua that's all." Citrine replied. "I swear those gems are a bad influence on you, I mean you are barley around the temple anymore." Yellow said glaring at Aquamarine and me. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if it's alright if I stay with Blue for the night, I mean I'll come to the temple tomorrow, so it's okay? Thanks, yellow bye." I hear Citrine say quickly before Yellow Diamond could respond. She turned off the device and ran back behind the throne.

"Should you really have to do that?" asked Aquamarine. "Of course, sempai" I hear the creepy voice return. "Sempai?" I ask confused. "Yeah, It's from a culture on earth. And, I got to say that culture is really good." Citrine replied poking her head from behind the throne. I move to look what she was doing and it seemed like she had built a tent. I saw a couple of posters and pillows. I also saw a laptop with what looked like pictures on it. "You know, with thousands of years drawing you would have thought I would be better at it." She said noticing that I was glancing at the pictures. Blue walked back and sat down with utmost grace and elegance. I noted that her pearl was listening it to what Aquamarine and Citrine were saying. "No, I am not writing your fanfiction for you."

"Please?'"

"No."

"What if I bribe you?"

"With what?"

At that moment Citrine pulled out pictures of what looked like a human. He had blond hair and green eyes. He was small and slender. What stood out to me was his bushy eyebrows that was shown by five lines. I looked to Aqua whose face turned a dark shade of blue. "N-no" she mumbled looking away. "What about this" Citrine pulled out another picture of the same person but only wearing a small apron and bowtie. "NO! Get it away "she said as she took flight. In that instant Citrine followed her showing more and more pictures of the same human but with less and less clothing. I sighed and sat down in Citrine's fort that was hidden by Blue Diamond's throne. A peaceful feeling rushed over me as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Get out of the way you putrid, worthless excuse for a gem" I heard her yell. "No, your angry again, you need to calm down" I say my voice cold but calm. "If you don't move I will poof you and put you on a ship going lightyears away from here" I hear her growl. I was blocking her way to an Amethyst's poofed gem. The Amethyst started attacking me because I was her favorite. "Fine, if it gets you calm and rational again then I will poof myself. It will save you the trouble" I gave her a sarcastic look. She turned around and yelled in frustration. "Jasper, bring Emerald to her room" I hear her say coldly glaring at me. "No, no let me go now!" I yell at the jasper that picked me up and dragged me out of the room only to hear a shattered sound following it. She continued dragging me as if I was a feather. Instead of putting me in the temple she put me in an escape pod and put in coordinates too fast for my liking. She closed it to my banging fists. "Bring me out now!" I yell at the Jasper. She was smirking thinking she had done a good job. The escape pod levitated and started moving out of homeworld's atmosphere hopefully I can figure how to get back to homeworld when I land. For some reason, I was never good with homeworld's ships. I understood all its technology but never moving vehicles. I landed on a planet that was covered with land but I still saw ocean. I looked to the stars it appears I am on Pink's colony. I look for her but I can't find her then I realize I was being watched. I turn around to see a Rose Quartz standing there holding a sword and shield. "You should leave" I say looking down and remembering the last Quartz that decided to pull her weapon out on me. I suddenly have a sharp pain stab me in my side. "I can help, you know." I hear her voice as she started coming closer. "No, get away from me" I say coldly, backing away. I see her staring at my pupils. All the next elite have them, they always mimic the Diamond's. "Let me help, Emerald" she said caringly and walked closer. I started to back away faster. "Leave me" my voice warningly. I see a Bismuth walk up behind the Quartz. "Hey, Rose aren't you coming back I mean Pearl is starting to lose it." I hear her say with a slight chuckle. Then she noticed me and I saw her hand transform into a hammer. I summoned my scythe. The elite have designed weapons from themselves that differ from other gems. "Stay away" I growl. "Leave, Bismuth" I hear the Quartz say. As Bismuth gave her a confused look I started to sprint away. She followed me. No get away from me, I thought as I ran away from a gem that kept following me. "Please let me help you!" "No this is all your fault, get away." I yelled behind me trying to pick up speed against the growing wind. This was her fault she never left me alone after countless warnings. I must get back to Aqua and Tri, where are they? Oh, how I missed them. I saw Pink I ran over to her to see why she walked out of her palanquin. I saw a weapon and threw myself in front of it._

I awoke with a start. I was being followed? I was shattered in front of Pink Diamond. I was on Earth. That must have been why I woke up on it. I sat up to see Citrine in my face looking into my iris. "Hmm," she said as if she was analyzing my every move. "What?" I say trying to pull back but instead I hit my head on Blue Diamond's throne. I rub my head as she sat up and said in a confirming voice, "This is definitely our Emmy." "We already deduced that" Aquamarine said. "Then how am I alive?" I ask.

"That's what I'd like to know" I hear the concerned voice into a commanding voice. I turn to see Yellow Diamond standing at the entrance to the palanquin. Her pearl already standing by Blue Diamond's pearl. She looked behind the throne to see Citrine, only to see she wasn't near. "What did you do to my baby?" her concerned voice returning. I looked to Aquamarine only to find her pointing to an opened hoodie hanging up by a water nail created by Aquamarine. Yellow Diamond reached in to open the hoodie only to hear a screech. "Oh, come on, Tri I want to see your beautiful face" Yellow Diamond said trying to lure her out. "I'll hug you" I hear Aquamarine say before being hit by the familiar yellow missile I was hit by yesterday. "Okay" I hear her giggle once more. Yellow Diamond stood up straighter and looked to Citrine waiting for her hug. Citrine walked over and hugged Yellow Diamond's leg. "You said you'd be at the temple," Yellow Diamond said concern showing through once more. "I had to wait for Emmy to wake up" she said as she showed Yellow Diamond one of her 'winning' smiles. She glared at me like I had just shot her kitten. "I'm sorry" I said looking down at my forest green shoes that covered my feet. She sighed, "Don't apologize to me, White is waiting for you" with that she turned and started walking away with Citrine still on her leg. I looked to Blue Diamond she made a movement for Aquamarine to follow. She took flight once more and started to follow Blue Diamond closer to her then her own pearl. Aquamarine turned around and did the same movement that Blue Diamond did. I followed but from a distance. We walked to a ship that looked like it belonged to Yellow Diamond. We took a couple seats and silence filled the air until we got to the temple.

We walked down the hall to a door with a mural of a giant white figure holding a green object near hear chest and her tears flowing down her face touching the object gently. "Go on," I hear Blue Diamond say gently. I look back to her only to see the green object start to glow from the corner of my eye. I look back to see the door open. I close my eyes and step through the entrance. A cold feeling rushed over me but it seemed familiar. I looked around the white room, it was empty. I was hoping for some answers. The room started to project something on the holographic screen.


	3. Surprise

A figure appeared _, "I am your Diamond, White Diamond."_ I heard the voice and then I saw another figure appear. It looked like _me._ I kept listening to the conversation. _"I know, My Diamond." The other me took a step forward and saluted. "Stop doing formalities. It's obvious she's your next," I heard the soft familiar voice of Blue Diamond. "I emerged for the soul purpose of helping White Diamond and becoming her next." I showed my diamond-shaped pupils into hers' "I will be what you want me to be." I said unyielding._

"That was when we first met," I heard the voice I'd been waiting to hear since I'd arrived, "I was so stubborn I barely stayed around you. But you always end up right behind me." I turn around to see White Diamond standing there with a sad smile on her face. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Emmy?" Water started to fall from my eyes. I started into a run towards her and grabbed hold of her leg like Citrine did when she hugged Yellow. I look up and give her a sad smile, "Yeah."

 **Flashback**

"Please, White?" I ask hopefully. "No Emerald, you have to go." I looked up to White Diamond. She was making me go to a meeting about the colonization of Earth. Even though it was Pink's planet, it was her first planet to colonize. She knew I didn't like the planet very much. I visited there once to see the inhabitants and determine if they are trouble or not. The thought of a human trying to flirt with me made my skin shudder. "Why? I mean, this meeting is supposed to be just for you guys. And I know you want me to show me off, but why?" "You're going because Yellow just got her next." She replied

I held on to her leg for a little longer before I let go and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked sad yet relieved. "Come on, that's go. I have a little surprise for you." I hear her say and I start following. She walks out of the temple door while I follow. I see that the others already left. I continue to follow White Diamond down the long halls. She seemed certain, like she rehearsed it times before. I followed her until she stopped in front of a large door that didn't look like it belonged to the temple. She opened the door that led to a dark room. The door closed and I was found consumed within darkness.

 **Flashback**

I look into the darkness, nothing feeling right. Trying to sense where I am, I hear crying. I see light! I open my eyes to see the quartz that was following me. I try to back away but she's holding me. I run from her warm arms and bump into the bismuth. "Rose, what did you do?" she said with a cold glare. Before the quartz said anything, I ran, ran far away. Ran back to White, back to the temple, back to Tigers Eye and Turquoise. I felt strong hands on my arms that was holding me from getting too far. I turn around to see a fusion. She looked at my diamond pupils. She picked me up and put me under her arm. She walked back to the quartz and the bismuth. She put me down and blocked my path from running again. "What will we do with her?" The bismuth asked the quartz. "I don't know." She replied looking back to me. "Well until we decide," she walked over to me and hit her hammer in my stomach. I poofed, finding myself in darkness once more. It wasn't long when I regenerated. I found myself in a red room that had poles running through it that led to other places. I looked up to see bubbled gems, there were so many. It looked like it could swallow me whole. "It's not as many as it seems" I heard the familiar quartz say. I look to the Rose Quartz standing near the door. The fusion beside her, wearing gauntlets. "I'm only here to help" said the quartz, so kindly I almost believed her. I felt a huge pain on my face and neck. My quartz took a couple steps forward and I winced. "What do you get out of this?" I said cruelly. "Think before you speak, next" a voice said cruelly. I see a pearl appear from behind the Quartz holding a sword to my throat. I growl softly. She moves to cut off my head. "Stop!" Rose Quartz said loudly and rudely I would think she was a general if I didn't see her other side. I look back at the Quartz. I see her hold the pearl back by holding her roughly by the shoulder. "She needs to be alive" she almost growled. I look back at the fusion. She almost looked nervous. I feel a bigger pain run through my stomach. My head felt lighter than usual. Darkness returned.

I went to reality when I hear a loud yell, "SURPRISE!"

 **Hey guys, please comment what you think of the story because I'm planning on making two more if this story goes well. Also, please comment anything you want me to add in, an oc or a ship. I just want to know if you guys are reading my trash. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
